Materials and computer technology advancements have opened up the potential of new approaches to providing building blocks for graphic creations, particularly new creations or stylized reproductions of existing artwork in the form of graphics artifacts structured from assembling and joining pixels (picture elements) of uniform shape, in both two-dimensional and three-dimensional form. Field experience and further development have led to new structural improvements and other refinements.